


the meeting│draco malfoy

by camillarandi



Series: one shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy x you - Freeform, Draco x you - Freeform, F/M, Smut, The Dark Lord - Freeform, dracomalfoy - Freeform, the malfoy manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillarandi/pseuds/camillarandi
Summary: Summary: you had a meeting with the Dark Lord were he gave you a large mission. Draco help you blow off some steam after you hadn’t seen each other for a while.Words: 512Warnings: smutHeads up: this is the summer before year six.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy / Female OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893817
Kudos: 14





	the meeting│draco malfoy

“I wondered when you would get here. The elves came with your luggage and I thought you must have had a meeting with the Dark Lord. What did he say?”

“Nothing I would want to go into now,” she takes out her wand and mutters a silencing charm under her breath. “I’ve missed you,” she says and moves towards him. He smirks at her and meets her midways. Their lips smack together. They move in sync. His teeth begin to nibble her lips, seeking permission for entrance, which she grants him. Their tongues collide, fighting for dominance, for control. Draco pulls her onto his lap and begins to kiss her jawline, slowly going down towards her neck. He finds her sweet spot and begins sucking.

She lets out a moan and unbuttones his shirt while he takes the zipper of her dress down slowly, his fingers running down her bare spine. She gasps at his cold fingers touching her skin. He drags off her dress and spins her around so he’s on top. She giggles and kisses him again. Draco drags his hand down her back and down her leg. He moves his hand up again and reaches for her bra. He breaks from the kiss looking at Y/N, enjoying the sight in front of him. She bites her lower lip, looking him straight in the eyes. He moves his glance up to meet her eyes.

Then he starts pulling down her panties slow, not taking his eyes off Y/N’s. She almost can’t handle his teasing and tries to move her hand to help him. He takes his hand and reaches for the wand that laid beside them and made her arms not move. She whines at him and his smirk grows even larger.

“You’re so wet, pumpkin. And all for me?” he says, his smirk not leaving his mouth.

“Yes, all for y—” her sentence gets cut off as he sticks one finger into her entrance. She lets out a loud moan at the sudden intrusion. Then he puts one more finger in and then one more. He picks up his speed moving faster and faster. Y/N’s moans getting louder. Oh, how happy she is about putting up that silencing charm. The moment she felt like coming, Draco pulled out his fingers and Y/N whined. He got off her for a moment to take off the rest of his clothes before moving on top of her again.

She gasps once more as he pushes his member slowly inside of her. He begins slow, then moves up his paste. Both of their moans fill the room. Draco can feel her insides starting to close around him and a few moments later both of them came. Draco collapses on her and they pant heavily. After they had caught their breaths again, he slides out of her and grabs his wand again cleaning them both up. Y/N grabs the blankets and wraps it around the two before laying her head on his chest, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
